


Beautiful Dream

by mm8



Series: MMoM [8]
Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2010, Mutual Masturbation, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you have a fantasy while you're in a relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010.

"Am I doing this right?" Ianto asked unsure of himself.

The Doctor smiled. "A little faster, I think, love."

Ianto nodded and stroked his cock in a quicker rhythm, matching movement of his partner. Ianto couldn't believe they were doing this, mutual masturbation. But at the same time he couldn't think of anything quite so beautiful as the Doctor, completely naked and spread eagled in front on him, jerking off in time with him.

♥~♥~♥

Ianto sat straight up in bed, heaving. He groaned as he looked down at the sticky mess all over his crotch. A wet dream? Why on earth had he had one of those? He wasn't a thirteen year old boy he was almost twenty-six. And he was in a serious relationship with the Doctor.

"What's the matter, love?" The Doctor yawned beside him.

"I had a wet dream." He admitted, thoroughly embarrassed. 

The Doctor sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Hope it was about me at the very least." He sloppily kissed his lover's cheek. "C'mon let's go clean you up."


End file.
